Tan sólo una pintura
by x-Misao-x
Summary: Tras el regreso de Sasuke, Naruto pasa sus días junto a él, dejando de lado a Sakura. Inmersa en su soledad, la kunoichi se encontrará a sí misma junto a alguien más.


**Tan sólo una Pintura**

**Por: x-Misao-x**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, no me pertenece. De ser así las fans me odiarían a mí, y no a Kishimoto xD!**

**Tan sólo una Pintura.**

La radiante mañana había impedido que Sakura, continuara durmiendo. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y aquel día pintaba para largo. Si bien, tras la caída de Akatsuki, tres años atrás, ya no tenía la misma cantidad de misiones, en la noche celebrarían el tercer aniversario de aquel suceso… y ella, por supuesto, no pensaba perdérselo.

Intentó continuar soñando, pero el día pintaba demasiado interesante como para quedarse en la cama. Se levantó, en pijama, y decidió salir al balcón del departamento que, hacía más de dos años, compartía con Ino.

Sakura comprobó que su mejor amiga estaba a años luces de despertar, por lo que intentó provocar el menor ruido posible mientras fumaba observando cómo Konoha despertaba. Tras su cigarro matutino, caminó hacia su alcoba con el objetivo de ducharse.

Después de un buen momento de relajo bajo el agua, Sakura se vistió, y tras percatarse de que aún no pasaban las siete y media, tuvo la ocurrencia de salir a caminar y, tal vez, buscar un lugar donde le sirvieran un buen café.

La kunoichi, quien ya tenía veinte años, caminaba despreocupada por las calles de su ciudad, mientras saludaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Sí, aquella mañana pintaba demasiado bien, incluso su temperamento parecía acompañarla.

Sakura se detuvo frente a un café, de ambiente íntimo, que tenía la carta de precios y especies, fuera del local. Ya decidida, entró, pensando en que pediría al encargado que le recomendara lo más fuerte que un hígado pudiese soportar.

-Buenos días señorita – la saludó el dependiente, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días – respondió ella, con alegría, mientras devolvía el gesto.

-¿Café del día? – preguntó quién la atendía, con mucha amabilidad.

El rostro de Sakura lo dijo todo ¡No se había levantado tan temprano como para tomar algo que no la mantuviese despierta hasta el día siguiente!

-La verdad – dijo ella, mientras sonreía – Quiero el café más fuerte que tengas ¿Podrías recomendarme alguno?

El dependiente sonrió, dispuesto a complacer a su clienta.

-Tengo una nueva variedad – expresó el vendedor, con solemnidad - Procede del país del cacao.

-Bueno, entonces dame uno de esos… - decía Sakura, cuando fue interrumpida por una potente voz.

-Dale un café de verdad, idiota – dijo una voz, que hizo sonreír a la kunoichi – Dale lo último que llegó del país del café.

El dependiente observó a quien lo había interrumpido, e inmediatamente accedió a preparar dicho café.

-¡Qué sean dos! – añadió la misma persona.

Sakura se volteó a ver a su compañero, sonriéndole.

-¡Sai! No sabía que te gustaba el café ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella, mientras lo miraba con amabilidad.

El muchacho también sonrió.

-Lo que pasa es que tú, además de ser fea, eres una floja… y como te levantas tan tarde, nunca alcanzas a verme, pero yo siempre vengo aquí – dijo el artista, con total seguridad y naturalidad. Y es que ya conocía a Sakura hacía demasiado tiempo como para saber que estaba de buen humor y no le golpearía – Pero estoy bien ¿y tú?

Sakura estaba a punto de responderle, cuando el dependiente cortó la conversación.

-Los cafés, espero que los disfruten – añadió, con simpatía.

Ambos shinobis agradecieron los brebajes, y tras pagar, caminaron hacia una de las acogedoras mesas del local, y se sentaron a conversar.

Hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría, porque en muchas ocasiones les había tocado realizar misiones juntos, y habían cultivado una extraña amistad.

Sakura, se había transformado en el diccionario humano "y de bolsillo", de Sai. Era la única persona que tenía la paciencia suficiente para explicarle todas las cosas que necesitaba saber, e incluso, en muchas ocasiones, terminaba dándole ejemplos para que él pudiese comprender todo.

Sai, por su parte, se esforzaba en dejar atrás la frialdad y la falta de emociones que lo caracterizaban. Si bien aún continuaba mostrando aquella falsa sonrisa, se había humanizado… al menos cuando Sakura estaba con él. La kunoichi se había convertido en un apoyo muy importante y, aún más que eso, en una amiga; la única amiga que tenía.

Los dos shinobis compartían lazos poderosos, que los unían. Sobretodo con la reformada amistad que llevaban Naruto y Sasuke, quienes habían reforzado sus antiguos lazos, dejando algo de lado a Sakura, quien se había sentido desplazada y olvidada por sus amigos. Aquello había provocado que Sai se acercase más a Sakura y, por lo que pasaban tiempo juntos.

-Hacía días que no te veía ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Sakura, con preocupación a su amigo.

-Estaba entretenido en mi departamento, Fea – explicó el artista – Demasiado entretenido…

El énfasis que había puesto Sai, a sus últimas palabras había hecho que Sakura comprendiera por dónde iba su "diversión", y se agradecía mentalmente no haberlo interrumpido aquellos días.

-Sin embargo –añadió él, tomado un poco de su café – Todas las mañanas he venido a tomar café. Siempre lo hago.

Ella casi no lo escuchó. No entendía por qué, pero se había quedado pegada en una imagen mental que había formado con Sai, fornicando con alguna kunoichi de la Hoja. Sin darse cuenta, había arriscado la nariz en señal de desapruebo.

-¿Estás escuchándome, Fea? – preguntó un confundido Sai.

Sakura salió de su trance tras escucharlo, sin atinar a no hacer nada más que sonreírle con torpeza.

-Perdona, estaba por las nubes – se excusó ella - ¿Qué me decías?

Su pálido compañero bufó molesto, si había algo que Sakura conocía de Sai, es que odiaba ser ignorado.

-La verdad es que no he tenido mucho trabajo. He ido al hospital por las tardes, junto a Ino y Karin. Y bueno, en las tardes… - Sakura hizo una pausa, mientras sonreía sonrojada – Ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

Sai suspiró, estaba seguro de que aunque entendiera a la gente jamás lograría acercarse al pensamiento de una mujer… y mucho menos una como Sakura.

-Me alegro de que seas amiga de Karin. Era insoportable al principio, pero ahora no me parece tan pesada – dijo el artista, mientras recordaba por qué le había tenido "sangre en el ojo" a la compañera de Sasuke.

Claro, como Sasuke había ayudado en la batalla contra Akatsuki, el concejo había perdonado sus crímenes, y le habían permitido volver.

El artista aún recordaba que Naruto y Sakura, habían estallado en felicidad con la noticia; aunque a él no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Lo que menos le gustaba de Sasuke, era la forma en que trataba a las mujeres ¡Vale! Él siempre trataba de fea a Sakura, pero aquello era un juego, y distanciaba mucho a la forma en que el Uchiha, llamaba "molesta" a Sakura.

Karin, por su parte, también se había ganado una cuota de su "odio", ya que solía ignorar a Sakura, menospreciarla y tratarla mal, sólo porque ambas gustaban del mismo hombre. Para fortuna de Karin y Sakura, ambas habían decidido resignarse a no ser más que una compañera de equipo de Sasuke. Con aquel tema arreglado, ambas se habían hecho buenas amigas… y para fortuna, o mala suerte, de ellas, Sasuke había comenzado a tratarlas mejor.

Los pensamientos de Sai, fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Sakura.

-La verdad que me alegro de que podamos ser amigas. Karin es una buena chica, y un excelente médico. No valía la pena que nos peleáramos por Sasuke – respondió Sakura, sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura de que ya no te gusta? – preguntó Sai, extrañado por su ansiedad de conocer la respuesta.

Sakura lo vio directamente a los ojos, mientras daba el último sorbo a su café, y hacía una seña para que le llevasen más.

-¡Claro que ya no me gusta! – Rió Sakura, de buena gana – La verdad es que lo tenía idealizado. Lo único que me duele es haber perdido tiempo que pude dedicar para mí, en él. Sólo puedo quererlo como a un amigo, y dejarlo ser. Si el quiere quedarse con su amargura ¡allá él! Yo ya no perderé más tiempo tratando de ayudar a quién no quiere ser ayudado. Karin e Ino, tampoco.

Sai, sonrió ante la respuesta de la kunoichi. Estaba seguro de que, aunque fuese un poco, debía dolerle el rechazo del Uchiha. Sin embargo, algo en él lo hizo sentirse tranquilo.

Sakura observó a Sai. Le gustaba verlo sonreír, cuando lo hacía de verdad. El muchacho siempre le había llamado la atención, pero ahora, que se fijaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que era.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes, Sai – dijo Sakura, mientras continuaba mirándolo, y sonreía.

El aludido la miró con confusión.

-Sabes que yo siempre sonrío, Fea – se excusó él, disimulando la incomodidad que comenzaba a provocar en él, la fija mirada de Sakura.

-No me refiero a eso, idiota – respondió la kunoichi, sin tacto alguno – Me refiero a que me gusta cuando sonríes de verdad, no cuando pones esa hipócrita sonrisa como excusa ante el mundo.

Para fortuna de Sakura, los cafés hicieron su milagrosa aparición. La kunoichi iba a sacar dinero para cancelar su pedido, cuando la mano del artista, quien no la miraba, la detuvo.

-Deja, yo pago – habló Sai, con solemnidad, aún sin verla.

-Gracias – dijo Sakura, mientras le sonreía, para luego añadir – No te enfades conmigo, Sai, es que… casi nunca sonríes de aquella forma, y a mí me hace muy feliz saber que, al menos, ya puedes hacerlo.

Tras ver el rostro de arrepentimiento de Sakura, el pálido ninja no tuvo otra más que volver a sonreír, mientras pensaba en que jamás podría enojarse con ella.

Con un par de cafés extras en el cuerpo, Sakura convidó a Sai a un tazón de ramen, aludiendo a que si no comían, podían enfermarse… y, también, porque quería pasar más tiempo con él.

Camino al Ichiraku, continuaron con sus charlas tontas sobre todo lo que Sakura quisiera decir, o lo que Sai desease preguntar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó Sakura.

-Supongo que ir a alguna fiesta ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – respondió él.

Sakura, sin notarlo, se sonrojó.

-Iré a una fiesta con las muchachas, incluso Hinata irá – dijo, con voz desanimada

Sai, quien ya la conocía demasiado bien, notó el cambio de ánimo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres salir con tus amigas? – preguntó Sai, con curiosidad.

-No es eso – dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño – Es sólo que... las muchachas irán en parejas, y yo seré quién les estará dando la lata.

Sai sonrió, tenía la solución para aquel dilema. Sakura se alegró al notarlo.

-Bueno, es fácil, pídele a alguien que te acompañe. Leí en un libro que los hombres que están calientes por una mujer harían lo que fuera por ella. Genma estaría encantado de acompañarte, y estoy seguro de que Kakashi también – dijo Sai, sonriendo.

De pronto, y sin saber por qué, Sakura explotó.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! – Gritó la kunoichi, mientras lo golpeaba – Ya te he dicho que entre Kakashi y yo jamás a habido algo. Aquello sólo fue un… ejem… entrenamiento.

La irónica mirada de Sai, la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno, al menos fue por órdenes de Tsunade – se excusó ella, sonrojada – Además, Kakashi "sólo" me enseñó un par de besos _(y una que otra cosa – añadió la mente de Sakura, mientras su nariz sangraba)_.

-Sí, claro, si lo que dices es verdad a mí no me gustan las tetas – se burló su amigo, poniendo cara de pervertido.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, mientras escrutaba, disimuladamente, sus pechos. Si bien no eran tan grandes como los de Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, Karin, TenTen, y de casi todas las kunoichis de la villa… no estaban tan mal ¿Verdad?

-Que te quede claro que con Genma terminamos hace más de un año – dijo la kunoichi, mientras suspiraba.

Sai, se limitó a sonreírle. Sakura lo miró con confusión. Tras ello, el artista la alzó entre sus brazos, cargándola como se carga a una novia, mientras corría en dirección al puesto de ramen.

No habían terminado de llegar, cuando Sai dijo:

-¡Hola! Quiero dos ramen de verduras.

Sakura bufó. Sai aún no la soltaba, y todos los que estaban comiendo allí la veían.

-¡Ya suéltame, tonto! – gritó la kunoichi, antes de ser "dejada caer" por Sai.

-Tú dijiste que te soltara – añadió él, con una sonrisa.

Sakura suspiró, en aquellos casos no valía la pena luchar.

Ya con los ramen servidos, procedieron a sentarse.

-Fea – dijo Sai - ¿Tú quieres ir con alguien a la fiesta? ¿Quieres ir con alguien especial?

Ella lo vio con ternura.

-La verdad es que un buen amigo me basta – dijo, mientras sonreía - ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo, Sai?

-No lo sé – dijo él, mientras reía – Todos dirán que estoy bailando con la fea, pero creo que puedo "hacerte el favor".

-Tonto – murmuró Sakura, dándole un suave golpe en la frente, mientras reía.

De pronto una pareja irrumpió en el Ichiraku.

-Te digo que si no le haces caso ahora, la vas a perder Teme – Era Naruto, quien hacía su recomendación a Sasuke.

-Como si a mí me importara lo que suceda con Sakura, Dobe – añadió el Uchiha, como si nada.

Unas risas los interrumpieron, y enfocando sus miradas dentro del local, encontraron a Sakura, quien reía como loca por alguna razón. Sai le hacía compañía.

-¡Qué linda pareja! – dijo la hija del dueño del local, tras observar por un tiempo a Sakura y Sai.

Naruto sonrió con aquellas palabras. Quería a Sasuke, y deseaba verlo feliz, pero a Sakura también la quería mucho. Además, había sufrido tanto por amor, que hasta el baka de Sai estaba bien si la hacía feliz.

El rubio estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre lo bien que se veían juntos Sakura y Sai, a Sasuke, cuando notó que este último no estaba a su lado y ya caminaba hacia donde los otros dos se encontraban.

-Hola Sakura – soltó Sasuke, sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a Sai – Vas a salir conmigo esta noche.

Sai, quien parecía ignorar a Sasuke, se asombró con lo directo de su orden, y pensó que quizás el Uchiha, sintiese su territorio amenazado, y sólo debía darle un empujoncito para que se decidiese por Sakura.

Sakura, por su parte, no tardó ni medio segundo en procesar la "invitación" de Sasuke. Aquel tono no le había gustado en lo absoluto. Además, esperaba que aquella noche fuera inolvidable, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a ser pareja de una persona que no tuviera sus gustos. Aparte estaba el punto en que ella ya había invitado a Sai, y sería muy bajo dejarlo de lado… y tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Lo siento Sasuke – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole – tendrás que buscarte a alguien más porque yo voy a salir con Sai.

Hubo algo en el tono de la respuesta que a Sasuke lo hizo pensar que aquello era un reto de Sakura; una invitación a luchar por ella. A Sai, en cambio, no le pareció así por lo que rápidamente desistió de su idea de unir a Sasuke y Sakura; se notaba a leguas que ella definitivamente lo había superado. Y sin saber por qué, el pálido shinobi, sintió algo parecido a la felicidad.

Tras las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke optó por dar la vuelta y llegar junto a Naruto, quien ya iba por su octavo tazón.

-Me voy – anunció Sasuke, enfadado.

-Déjala tranquila, teme – habló Naruto, tranquilamente – Déjala hacer su vida con quién quiera. Que tú no tengas sentimientos no significa que ella no los tenga.

Sasuke sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe a su orgullo. Y sin mediar mayor palabra, se fue.

Un par de minutos después de que Sasuke abandonara el Ichiraku, Sakura y Sai, se aceraron a Naruto. Tras saludarlo e intercambiar un par de palabras con él, se marcharon.

-Oye fea – dijo Sai - ¿Me acompañas a mí casa? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Sakura aceptó. En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa del artista.

-Mira fea – habló Sai, mientras señalaba un lienzo en el que había un boceto de Sakura – Se supone que te lo regalaría por tu cumpleaños, pero como eres tan fea, no tengo una imagen mental de ti por lo que necesito copiarte.

-¡Idiota! – Bramó Sakura – Pero… está muy bonito ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sólo tienes que posar – dijo Sai, mientras señalaba un diván y volvía la vista al lienzo – tiéndete ahí. Procura estar cómoda porque estarás así un buen tiempo.

-¿Así está bien? – preguntó Sakura, con inocencia.

Claro, la kunoichi no se había percatado de la provocativa pose en la que estaba… o al menos eso creía Sai.

Una hora después, Sakura se levantó del diván para admirar la obra de Sai. Su amigo era un excelente artista y siempre hacía cuadros hermosos. Cuando se acercó a ver, se llevó una decepción… Sai aún no comenzaba a pintarla. No le quedó otra que volver al diván.

Sakura ya sentía que sus extremidades protestaban por la falta de movimiento, y era evidente porque ¡tres horas después! Aún no había avances, y ella comenzaba a sentir sueño… por lo que, finalmente, se durmió en la posición requerida por el artista.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Sai hablaba cuando pintaba. La primera persona que había osado interrumpir su arte, había sido, precisamente, Sakura. Y así, extrañando su plática con la kunoichi, asomó la cabeza tras el lienzo, encontrándose con que la ninja se había dormido.

La observó con detenimiento. Si alguien se lo hubiese preguntado, habría sido el primero en decir que Sakura Haruno, no era una mujer que llenara su gusto. Partiendo porque no tenía tetas, y que tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Sí la consideraba una gran amiga ¡la única que tenía! pero hasta ahí llegaba el gusto por ella. Sin embargo, al verla ahí, durmiendo, con esa cara de inocente que sólo ella podía tener… lo hacía replantearse sus pensamientos por la kunoichi.

Ahora que, por fin, la observaba bien, y se daba tiempo de hacerlo, se encontraba a una muchacha de un rostro bonito, con un color de cabello extraño, y de ojos vivaces y atractivos ¿El cuerpo? Demasiado plana, pero podía acostumbrarse a apretar pechos con menor fuerza.

Confundido por sus pensamientos hacia su amiga y compañera, se acercó a su lienzo para hacer la pintura. Su sorpresa fue que no encontraba los colores adecuados para plasmarla, no podía hacerlo. Había algo que le impedía copiar su sonrisa… Por primera vez sentía que sus perfectas y maravillosas pinturas, eran indignas de plasmar a alguien.

Sai se revolvió con incomodidad. Había algo en Haruno Sakura, la fea ogro mal genio, que lo intrigaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Había algo en la sonrisa de su amiga, en su paciencia, incluso en las palizas que solía darle, que le encantaba. Es más… ahora entendí por qué le gustaba estar junto a ella.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a su reciente descubrimiento emocional, Sai se acercó a Sakura y la empujó del diván. Con la caída, claramente, la kunoichi se despertó.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo me despiertas así? – Alegó Sakura - ¿Terminaste la pintura al menos?

El joven anbu sólo la miró con frialdad, antes de añadir.

-Eres tan fea que no puedo pintarte.

Sakura sonrió, acostumbrada a las bromas de su amigo. Sai, por su parte, se removió con incomodidad. Algo le sucedía, y sus pensamientos, en aquel momento, no era muy seguros para la kunoichi.

-Será mejor que te vallas – añadió el Ninja, con crueldad – Tampoco me busques para esta noche, porque estaré ocupado con una mujer de verdad.

La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció, y tras golpear el rostro de Sai, abandonó el departamento de éste y se marchó a su casa. Ya en la soledad de su habitación, y sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar con desesperación. No entendía por qué le importaba tanto. Ella conocía a Sai, y sabía que podía ser muy hiriente en ocasiones…

La discusión con el artista sólo acrecentó la depresión en la que empezó a hundirse Sakura: ahora no sólo sería la pobre chica sin pareja de la noche, sino que tendría horribles ojeras y pésimo genio. Sin embargo, pensaba que salir podría ayudarla a despejarse por lo que se preparó para salir.

-¡Sakura! – Gritó Ino – Ya nos vamos ¿Estás lista?

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados, salió de su habitación envuelta en una toalla, dando a entender que se retrasaría.

-Vale – se resignó Ino – Búscanos en el festival.

Sakura asintió, mientras daba el último vistazo a su mejor amiga y a las demás kunoichis compañeras de generación. Todas eran bonitas, todas tenían algo que las hacía resaltar: TenTen, por ejemplo, además de ser bonita era muy simpática. El haber sido compañera de Lee jugaba a su favor y no sólo tenía paciencia y ánimo, sino que anécdotas divertidísimas para todos. Por otra parte, estaban Ino y Hinata; las grandes bellezas de Konoha. No podía negarlo, su mejor amiga y la pequeña Hyuga, tenían cuerpos de infarto, simpatía y carisma.

Sí, todas eran muy lindas, pero ¿y ella? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¡Oh, sí! Haruno Sakura, la excelente Ninja Médico de Konoha, tenía la autoestima por los suelos. Para ella, era imposible valorarse como mujer. En su niñez, todas las muchachas se encargaron de recordarle lo fea y extraña que podía ser, lo único que la ayudaba a salir del pozo era su amistad con Ino, pero al romper esa amistad también había perdido parte de su felicidad. Más tarde, ya en el equipo 7, no sólo se vio disminuida como shinobi, sino que Sasuke jamás la miró… ni siquiera como compañera. Y ahora, como mujer adulta, sólo veía la imagen de una pobre jovencita que era considerada un hombre más dentro de su círculo de amigos, que tenía una frente enorme y pechos planos… Sí, era la fea de Konoha, tal como Sai solía recordarle.

Sakura se vio en el espejo con detención y soltó un suspiro. Nunca iba a ser tan bonita como Ino o Hinata, ni tampoco tendría la simpatía de TenTen, pero estaba segura de algo… no podía ser más fea de lo que ya era.

Consolada con aquel pensamiento, Sakura tomó la decisión de arreglarse tal como Ino siempre le pedía… si tenía que pasar la fiesta a solas, estaba dispuesta a pasarla bien. Por primera vez no iba a ser la pobre mujer que estaba sola sin nadie a quien le llamase la atención.

- - - - - - - -

-No sé por qué insististe en que viniera, dobe. Este festival no tiene nada que me llame la atención – recriminaba Sasuke, a su mejor y único amigo.

-¡Oh, vamos teme! – Alegó Naruto – No porque Sakura-chan pasara de ti tienes que deprimirte de esa forma.

-Idiota – respondió Sasuke, crispando los puños inconscientemente.

-¡Mira! – gritó Naruto, señalando al grupo de kunoichis que caminaban riéndose junto a sus parejas – Allá está Hinata-chan.

El alegre shinobi de la hoja, prácticamente arrastró a su amigo hacia el bullicioso grupo.

-Naruto-kun – saludó Hinata, quien se encontraba abrazada a Kiba.

Naruto les sonrió con simpatía, mientras con la mirada recorría al grupo: estaba Ino junto al problemático de Shikamaru, y Tenten quien estaba abrazada a Lee, mientras éste gritaba algo sobre la juventud.

-¿Y Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke, con frialdad, pasando por alto a las demás parejas como si no le importasen.

Ino, ya acostumbrada a aquella voz de mando, respondió:

-Está en la casa, aún no estaba lista cuando nosotras vinimos, pero seguramente estará por llegar ¿Quieres verla, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con malicia.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de muerte a la rubia, que sólo atinó a sonreír en forma de desafío.

-Sí – respondió el Uchiha – Dile que la estoy buscando.

Aquella orden específica dejó paralizados a todos los demás, quienes ni siquiera atinaron a despedirse de los shinobis que se alejaban.

-Parece que Sakura por fin lo consiguió – dijo TenTen, mientras sonreía con dulzura.

Ino intercambió una rápida mira con Shikamaru, dándole a entender que aquello no era así. Tras ello, la rubia se mordió el pulgar con nerviosismo.

-Mierda – soltó Ino - ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres Ino-chan? – preguntó Hinata, con timidez.

-A que Sakura tendrá que tomar una gran decisión, y estoy segura de que a alguien no le gustará.

- - - - - - - - -

Sakura buscaba a sus amigos mientras sonreía a todos los conocidos que pasaba por las calles de su querida Konoha. Algo en su corazón había cambiado, aunque no entendí por qué… y en lugar de estar triste, sentía que había una motivación extra en su alma.

Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que sólo sintió que había chocado con Sasuke, por el fuerte tirón que éste le dio, y por la fuerza con la que apretaba su antebrazo.

-Contigo quería hablar, Sakura – soltó él, con una voz apagada y sin sentimientos – Te dije que hoy saldrías conmigo y eso haremos, deberías sentirte orgullosa.

Sakura lo miró sin creerse aquellas palabras. No entendía cómo Sasuke podía ser tan frío. Podía ser el shinobi más atractivo de Konoha, pero su inteligencia emocional era menor a la de una puerta…

-Estás sola… - murmuró el Uchiha, a modo de burla por haber sido "plantada" por Sai.

-Sí – respondió Sakura, quien intentaba soltarse del agarre de Sasuke.

-Cásate conmigo – pidió el Uchiha, sin un ápice de emoción en su rostro.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Sakura, sin creérselo.

-Necesito revivir mi clan y no quiero hacerlo con cualquiera. Necesito a una kunoichi fuerte para que mi descendencia lo sea también – respondió él, con frialdad.

-Pero, Sasuke – lo cortó Sakura – Tú no me quieres… es decir, nosotros no somos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y eso qué importa, Sakura? – Preguntó él – Siempre has querido estar conmigo, ahora tienes la oportunidad…

Sakura no podía creerlo. Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así y de aquella manera.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, Sasuke estaba cabreándola.

-Suéltame, Sasuke – pidió Sakura, auto controlándose.

-No – soltó él.

Sakura no lo dudó, cargó un poco de chakra y empujó a Sasuke. El Uchiha podía ser muy fuerte, pero físicamente ella lo era más.

-Te dije que me soltaras – dijo Sakura, para luego voltearse y añadir – Puedes irte al diablo tú y tu estúpida petición de matrimonio… y escucha esto porque sólo lo diré una vez ¡no me interesas!

Estaba a punto de largarse de aquel lugar cuando Naruto apareció:

-Sakura-chan – saludó, con inocencia.

-Naruto – dijo ella, ya más calmada – Lleva a Sasuke al hospital, dile a Tsunade-sama que me haré responsable de mis actos, pero que en este momento no puedo ir… tengo algo más importante que hacer.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se marchó.

Naruto observó el golpeado rostro de su amigo, y sonrió. No podía dejar de estar feliz porque Sakura por fin se había quitado de encima al fantasma de Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que, desde ahora, ella podría sonreír feliz.

Sasuke, por su parte, escupió algo de sangre antes de sonreír con ironía.

-Tonta – susurró, antes de caer desmayado.

Naruto cargó a su amigo, y tal como Sakura indicó, procedió a llevarlo al hospital.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura corría por las calles de Konoha. No se detuvo cuando divisó a sus amigos, sólo alcanzó a gritarles un "vuelvo luego" que hizo sonreír a Ino, quien no dudó en gritarle un "suerte" que tardó en entender.

Llevaba una buena cantidad de metros recorridos cuando se encontró frente al departamento de Sai. Sakura se sorprendió; había corrido como loca y sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta allí.

La kunoichi no terminaba de reaccionar cuando sus impulsos la obligaron a ingresar a la propiedad de su amigo. Sai parecía no estar ahí, por lo que se dispuso a recorrer su habitación.

Siempre le había sorprendido la capacidad de Sai para realizar hermosas pinturas, por lo que fue una completa desilusión encontrarse con un montón de paredes pintadas de negro y ni un solo cuadro en las paredes. Tan sólo había un pequeño portarretrato junto a una mesa de su amigo.

Sakura sonrió decepcionada, de observar que la única fotografía que había en el departamento de Sai, no era más que un gran vacío, oscuro y sin vida, donde la única esperanza de observaba a lo lejos, representada por un diminuto punto de luz verde.

-¿Te diviertes? – preguntó el artista, observando con atención a la sorprendida Sakura.

-Lo siento – se excusó ella, bajando la mirada, sin dejar de sostener aquella imagen – Estaba en el festival y…

-No importa – respondió Sai, mientras tomaba la imagen de manos de Sakura, observándola con melancolía - ¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias – respondió ella, con educación. Y entonces de pronto, sin saber por qué, Sakura lo abrazó.

Sai sonrió, como siempre.

-Creo que nunca me habías abrazado – bromeó él – Lo siento por lo de la tarde, no me sentía muy bien…

El joven anbu no logró terminar la oración al percatarse de que Sakura estaba llorando.

Sin saber qué hacer frente a casos como aquellos, el frío anbu, por primera vez, se dejó guiar por impulsos que creía extintos en él.

-Perdóname, Sakura, no quería hacerte daño – soltó él, mientras, con torpeza extrema, levantaba su mano derecha para comenzar a acariciar el cabello de la kunoichi.

-No es tu culpa – respondió Sakura, sollozando con suavidad, mientras se perdía en el regazo del shinobi de Konoha – Es sólo que… nunca imaginé que te sintieras tan solo. Debe ser muy triste sentirse así.

Sai, percatándose de que la kunoichi hablaba con respecto a la imagen del portarretratos, sonrió.

-La verdad, Sakura, es que no me siento solo, ni mucho menos triste. Esta imagen, para ti, tiene que representar lo terrible que es la soledad pero, para mí, representa que, a pesar de todo lo malo que he hecho… - decía Sai, mientras la observaba expectante, como si intentase comunicarle algo - también pude encontrar una luz.

Sakura se alejó un poco de el, mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas. Y entonces lo entendió lo que sus inseguridades no le habían dejado ver: se había cerrado en ella misma durante demasiado tiempo, se había auto compadecido de sus pequeños problemas en lugar de buscar algo para solucionarlos… Se había encerrado en su soledad sin fijarse en el mundo que la estaba esperando.

Y entonces comprendió lo bien que le hacía compartir con Sai, lo mucho que lo apreciaba y lo egoísta que era cada vez que sonreía porque el regreso de Sasuke mantenía a Naruto tan ocupado que ella tenía al artista a tiempo completo.

La kunoichi sonrió, sorprendida de su descubrimiento. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que su amigo la estaba mirando pero, extrañamente, no la veía como siempre lo hacía… había algo en sus ojos que la hacían reflejarse en ellos.

-De todas formas – añadió él, con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de la kunoichi – Aún no te muestro tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Sakura se dejó guiar por la habitación hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto. Al entrar ahí se encontró con que, a diferencia de toda la casa, tenía las paredes blancas.

Sai señaló algo que parecía un retrato… Sakura se acercó a verlo y se sorprendió. Observó a su amigo y afirmó su mano con más fuerza, antes de abrazarlo y ponerse a llorar.

Sai, pese a la gran experiencia que tenía tratando a mujeres, sonreía con nerviosismo frente a la mirada de Sakura.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados, por su parte, aún no salía del shock que las palabras de Sai le producían. Tras ello, observó la pintura que él le regalaba y no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente.

Sakura recorrió con sus dedos las dos figuras que componían la pintura. Tras ello se volteó hacia el artista.

-Yo… - murmuró Sai – No entendía qué me estaba pasando contigo porque, a pesar de que eres la mujer más fea que conozco, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza en ningún momento. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, la luz en mi camino… eres tú. El otro día, tras sacarte de aquí descubrí que ésta era la única forma en que podía pintarte, porque es lo único que siento… y estoy seguro de que es lo único que podré sentir.

-Sai… - susurró Sakura.

-Escúchame primero, Sakura, porque si no lo digo ahora nunca más lo voy a decir. Tú sabes que no soy bueno expresando emociones, pero quise pintar el cuarto de éste cuadro de color verde, porque me recuerda a ti… Lo pinté verde porque quiero tenerte aquí para siempre, porque no quiero que te vayas, porque quiero que siempre estés conmigo, porque quiero que sólo seas mía – soltó el anbu, con seguridad.

Tras ello, lanzó a la kunoichi una invitación a tomar su mano, y dijo:

-Puede que suene egoísta, pero Sakura, tú ¿te quedarías conmigo?

-Sai – volvió a susurrar Sakura, mientras no dejaba de llorar.

Todo aquello era... hermoso. Sakura podía verse reflejada en los ojos de su compañero, y sabía que él se reflejaba en los de ella. No en vano había ido a buscarlo. Ella adoraba su compañía, y sería estúpida si no admitiera que también lo quería sólo para ella.

-Me quedo – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

La tensión fue cortada por la mano de la kunoichi que, tras sujetar la mano de Sai, lo atrajo hacia ella con su fuerza descomunal... Y lo besó.

No era el primer beso de Sai, tampoco era el de Sakura, pero aquello no importaba… lo que sentían sí ocurría por primera vez.

Acompañado con su experiencia, Sai tomó en brazos a Sakura y la acomodó en el suelo del cuarto verde. La kunoichi sonrió, invitándolo a explorar todo aquello que él siempre molestaba.

- - - - - - - -

-No es justo – susurró Sai, con frustración – En la pintura tenías más tetas.

-Bueno – respondió Sakura – En la pintura parecía que gozaba más.

-Eso, feita, es algo que puedo solucionar – respondió el anbu, con cara de pervertido.

-Entonces – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa, mientras chakra verde emanaba de sus manos – Estas también se pueden mejorar.

Y sin dudarlo un segundo, Sakura aplicó el chakra en sus pechos para hacerlos crecer.

Sai la vio con perversión.

-Creo que tendré que pintarlas de nuevo.

**Fin.**

**De todo lo que he escrito, esto es lo que más me gusta. Debe ser porque Sai me encanta, y creo que es la pareja que Sakura se merece. **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Quiero decirles a todos aquellos que leen "Los shinobis no lloran", que no he dejado de lado el Fic, sino que terminaré mis pruebas y continuaré con los capítulos. Esto debido a que éste es mi último año en la universidad y no doy abasto con los trabajos. Lo siento u.u**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Misao!**


End file.
